REGALOS DE NAVIDAD DEL PAIS DE AGNI
by Margot Fenring
Summary: Retos navideños de El país de Agni, todo el que quier unirse al reto, sin importar ship es bienvenido. 1.- Comedia, 2.- Drama, 3.- Spiritual, 4.- Friendship,5.-Phantasy 6.- Mistery, 7.- Tragedy -Terminado-
1. La Carta

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Estas viñetas navideñas son patrocinadas por _la Salsa mágica_ _bajo del mar_ de la delirante **_Lina Kurosaki_** y el maravilloso té de _**Sakura Freya**_ – que sospecho siempre lleva jugo de cactus- que hacen de las suyas en el País de Agni. Si alguien más gusta incorporarse al reto esta abiertoa todo público, solo consulten las bases en _**: h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / topic / 42296 / 6649532 / 3 /**_

* * *

**REGALOS DE NAVIDAD DEL PAIS DE AGNI**

**1.- Comedia**

**- **_o al menos intento de_**- **

**La carta**

* * *

Esto sucedió hace muchos años, en aquel entonces Azula tendría aproximadamente unos 7 u 8 años. Por aquel entonces Ty Lee hacía dibujos en su carta, Mai escribía con letra impecable, Zuko observaba la ventana de nuevo y la pequeña princesa de la Nación del Fuego releía su carta por que no estaba muy convencida.

**Versión 1**

**

* * *

**

Querido Santa.

Te escribe Azula, Hija de Ozai, nieta de Azulon….princesa de la maravillosa Nación del Fuego, que a través de esta carta certifico que mi conducta ha sido intachable a lo largo de este año.

He sido buena alumna, la mejor maestra fuego que puedas encontrar en las cuatro naciones, una hija leal y siempre obediente, puedes preguntar a papá si no he hecho todo lo que me ha pedido, el te dirá que he hecho un trabajo maravilloso y que está muy orgulloso de mi, si no me crees puedes preguntarles a Lo y Li.

Espero que este año me traigas esa maravillosa coronita que vi por ahí y el estuche de maquillaje que vi en la tienda.

Te quiere

_Azula_

* * *

_P.D: _Adjunto leche y galletas con chocolate que yo misma preparé

- ¡pero Azula!, no puedes escribir mentiras – dice Zuko

- ¿Cuáles mentiras?

- Tú no sabes hacer galletas – dijo su hermano

- Santa no se va a enterar

- ¡Santa lo ve todo! – dijo Ty Lee

-es solo una mentirita piadosa - insistió Azula

-mamá siempre dice que es malo mentir - insistió Zuko

-Si claro…- dijo imitándolo - _mamá dice esto, mamá dice aqueño ña ña ña_

- ¡Azula!

- ¡No se va a enterar!

- Siempre se entera – dijo Mai

- Está bien…. La repetiré

Azula quemó la primera carta y se puso a escribir de nuevo

**Versión 2**

* * *

Querido Santa:

Creo que debe de haber algún error, porque ahora que lo recuerdo, cada año terminas dejándome muñecas, libros y ropa que en realidad están bonitas, pero no es lo que quiero, sabes, he sido muy específica desde mi primera carta, es mas , recuerdo que hice un dibujo de la corona que quería.

He sido una niña muy buena y me he portado muy bien, puedes preguntarle a mi amado padre, he procurado hacer todo lo que él me ha ordenado. Así que espero que este año me digas que Zuzu en realidad es un duende que escapó del Polo Norte, o cuando menos confirmes que en realidad fue adoptado y que una familia del Reino Tierra que lo busca desde hace años, que finalmente te lo llevarás contigo para regresarlo con su auténtica familia y así tendré la linda corona que te pido cada año.

¿Qué debo de hacer para que este año dejes esa bonita corona?

_Azula_

* * *

Zuko salió de la habitación con la excusa de que había olvidado algo.

- ¿tú que pediste? – le preguntó a Ty Lee dejando a la vista de Mai su carta

- Yo le pedí un vestido rosa, un osito de peluche y el juego del circo como el que vimos en la tienda, ¿viste el trapecio?, ¿acaso no era lindo?

- Era más bonito el juego del asedio del castillo -dijo Mai

- Bueno…. – dijo Azula

- ¿Qué pides Mai? – dijo la chica castaña arrebatándole la carta a su amiga – veamos… un videojuego de ninjas, un poster de _Sasuke_...

- ¿un pato tortuga de peluche?... - dijo extrañada Ty Lee

- si quieres le puedo pedir a Santa que te deje a Zuzu bajo el árbol – dijo Azula

Dos niñas rieron mientras otra se sonrojaba, en ese momento Zuko regresó a la habitación.

- ¿de qué se ríen?

- De nada – dijo Azula

- ¿y tú que pedirás Zuzu?

- ¡eso no te importa!

Apuesto que de nuevo pedirás unas espadas, un mapa del Reino Tierra como el que tiene el primo Lu Ten en su habitación y la enésima versión de _Prince of Omashu_ para que después lo andes imitando por los pasillos de palacio

- Al menos yo no pido año con año una corona cada año

- ¡mentira!

- Los dos sabemos que la corona que quieres solo la tendrá nuestro tío Iroh , y después el primo Lu ten

- ¡eres un mentiroso!

- Yo nunca miento

La princesa Ursa entró a la habitación.

- ¿qué tanto escándalo es ese?

- ¡¡¡fue culpa de Zuko / Azula!!! – dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

- Estamos en tiempo de paz, no en tiempo de estar pelando unos contra otros, vamos Zuko, es hora de tu lección

- ¡mamá!

- Tu tío quiere que este año lo acompañes a él y a Lu ten con el corno Tsungui

- ¡pero mamá!

- Ya es hora príncipe Zuko - volviéndose a Azula - en cuanto a ti jovencita… recuerda que una princesa debe de ser digna en todos momentos

Mai y Ty Lee estaban concentradas dibujando en sus cartas.

- Si mamá – dijo Azula

- Tan pronto su hermano y su madre se retiraron les sacó la lengua, quemó la última carta y escribió con su mejor pincel….

**Versión definitiva, sellada y lacrada**

* * *

Santa:

Lee atentamente o atente a las consecuencias.

Espero ver bajo el árbol esa preciosa corona que tanto te he pedido, así como también todos y cada uno de los regalos que están en la lista adjunta, de lo contrario me encargaré personalmente de que tú, la Sra. Claus, tus renos - venado y esa insufrible horda de duendes pasen una horrible Navidad.

_Azula_

_Princesa de la Nación del Fuego (tachado)_

_Futura Señor del Fuego_

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	2. El precio de la fama

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas navideñas diversión, son patrocinadas por la _Salsa mágica bajo del mar_ de Lina Kurosaki, el fabuloso té de Sakura Freyja y a las _píldoras mágicas del Dr. House_.

Dado q la temática d el reto es variado trataré de hacerlos AU independientes.

Agradeazo los amables comentarios a : **_Himeko Zukara Lovebender, Rybymoon Faith _,_ Lain Ameirani_,_ BlueEyesprincess_** (mmm suena interesante, me pasarás en link?), **_Rashel Shiru, Miraya san, *(*(lismar)*)*, Sakura Freya, Lina Kurosaki_ **(creo q es la estructura de la temporada n_n)** _, Heart- ILz y FuyumiKP._**

* * *

_Drama_

_**El precio de la fama**_

* * *

Lo recuerdo bien, era un día blanco y yo era el hombre más feliz de todos los que habían vivido en las Cuatro Naciones, esas fiestas las pasaríamos en el norte, en el mismo sitio donde nos conocimos y nos comprometimos en invierno pasado. Lo teníamos todo listo, nos casaríamos el día de Solsticio de Invierno y después partiríamos en un largo viaje por todas las naciones todo estaba planeado hasta el último detalle.

Es que estando en mi posición era muy difícil pasar desapercibido. No solo era el mejor maestro agua en cientos de años, era un excelente maestro tierra, un imbatible maestro fuego y un genial maestro aire. La gente me seguía a todas partes, había gente que admiraba, quien me seguía, pero también quien me despreciaba y me odiaba.

Mis anteriores encarnaciones me habían dicho que todo lo que haces o dejas de hacer en esta vida tiene un precio y yo era vagamente consciente de que tarde o temprano me pasarían la factura por algunas cosas que había descuidado en mis numerosos viajes.

Para mi ser avatar era lo mejor que me había podido pasar, no solo me había permitido conocer chicas lindas, retar a poderosos guerreros y convivir con algunos de los personajes más célebres y memorables de las cuatro naciones, sino que también tenía problemas que resolver por el mundo, y debo de admitir avergonzado que en realidad me importaban muy poco. ¿Qué esperaban?, era muy joven.

Oh si, las cosas nunca son fáciles para un avatar, pero yo me las tomaba con calma, es que después de que ella entrara a mi vida nada fue igual. Umi había llegado a mi vida como aquellas corrientes marinas que vienen del sur haciendo que recordara a que aun cuando Kuruk fuera el avatar más genial que haya existido, era solamente un hombre.

Como lo dije en un principio eras un día blanco, Umi y yo habíamos ido a ver los últimos detalles de la pequeña villa ubicada a las afueras de la capital, desde nuestra habitación se podía ver los hielos brillantes que delimitaban la Tribu Agua del Norte, la ciudad y al fondo las estepas heladas que se extendían por kilómetros. Pero el paisaje y todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor pasaba a un segundo plano cuando estábamos juntos.

Bueno, casi todo.

Había gente del norte que nos conocía y nos quería en sus casas para las futuras reuniones de los siguientes, la gente se disputaba por que estuviera a su lado y yo estaba encantado con tantas atenciones. Umi no se quejaba, era flexible y se adaptaba rápidamente a las circunstancias y nos queríamos tanto.

Sucedió que Umi tuvo la maravillosa idea de que quería patinar sobre el lago helado, recuerdo que salió de la casa con sus patines de plata bajo el brazo, su abrigo azul claro y una risa que sonaba como miles de cascabeles. Yo prometí que la alcanzaría tan pronto como terminara de arreglar unos asuntos urgentes, le dije que le enseñaría como se patina según las tradiciones del Norte… en fin, miles de tonterías.

Pero sucedió que las cosas se complicaron. Llegó un representante del reino Tierra con quejas de que una familia se había levantado en armas, que estaba formando un ejército y que quería conquistar el Reino Tierra, .La verdad es que debo confesar es que no les hice mucho caso, lo veía como un levantamiento más de un grupo de maestros tierra, no le veía forma de conflicto por ningún lado y lo que realmente me preocupaba era salir a tiempo para ir a patinar con Umi.

Jamás supe que fue de ella, porque jamás regresó del paseo. Ordenamos su búsqueda por todas partes, por el lago, les preguntamos a los pescadores de la zona, a los vecinos, a todo el que hubiera estado pro ahí por la tarde o por la noche. Supe quela vieron pasar patinando y saludando a cuantos se encontraba, pero que después la dejaron de ver, pensaron que había regresado a la villa, pero bien sé que no fue así.

Ella jamás apareció. Los preparativos de nuestra boda se cancelaron, fue la temporada más amarga del año. Mientras la gente a mí alrededor celebraba e intercambiaba regalos, los niños corrían alegres con sus juguetes nuevos, las luces resplandecían, y todo era hermoso, endemoniadamente blanco, bello y prefecto, ese fin de año enloquecía de dolor al no saber nada de ella.

Tengo recuerdos de interrogatorios, preguntas, recelos, entrevistas a las que huía…todo se volvió turbio, prometí que no descansaría hasta hallar su paradero y traerla de vuelta a mi lado. Sobra decir que jamás la encontré, sospechaba de tantos y descuidé mi trabajo de avatar, al final la muerte me alcanzó y jamás supe que había sido de Umi.

No fue sino hasta dos encarnaciones después, en la encarnación de un despistado y a veces algo torpe chico de la Nación del Fuego que supe que fue de ella.

Koh se la llevó.

Se supo de ella cientos de años después.

La nueva encarnación del avatar era un chico de la Nación del Fuego, por aquel entonces aprendía a patinar con mis nuevos amigos en un lago cerca de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Había caído cientos de veces antes de poder deslizarse tranquilamente sobre las tranquilas aguas del lago, estaba lleno de moretones y golpes.

Tropezó, puso las manos para evitar una caida mas aparatosa , e inconcientemente hizo fuego control , las llamas derritieron parte de la superficie dejando ver unos delgados dedos bajo la superficie que habían quedado congelados en un intento de auxilio quien sabe por cuantos años atrás.

Fue un descubrimiento dramático, hallaron a una mujer congelada bajo las aguas del lago. Se suponía que había revisado todo el lago pero jamás di con ella, no sé como sucedió eso. Las autoridades sacaron el cuerpo congelado y coincidieron que por su indumentaria se trataba de una mujer que había vivido antes de los tiempos de Avatar Kyoshi, que se habría caído al lago accidentalmente, sus patines de plata estaban negros y oxidados, aparentemente se enredaron con la vegetación existente, el hielo se cerró antes de que hubiera podido llegar a la superficie y había muerto bajo las aguas heladas del lago Koh.

Lo peor del asunto es que mi nueva encarnación no tenía idea de quién era esa mujer, no sabía nada de ella, no poseía nada mío que le hiciera darse cuenta de quien era la mujer que había encontrado. Las autoridades se la llevaron a un museo de la capital, donde la estudiarían y conservarían con mucho cuidado, hubo quien sospechó que se trataría de Umi, pero pronto desecharon a la idea, Umi era solo parte de la leyenda del arrogante Avatar Kuruk.

Mientras todo eso sucedía un muy joven Roku iba con sus amigos a celebrar sus primeras fiestas en honor a Tui y La en su vida, que años después todavía recordaría como las más extraordinarias que había celebrado en compañía de las gentes de la Tribu Agua de Norte. El incidente de la mujer hallada en los hielos quedó en los confines de su memoria.

* * *

oh, esta bn, Drama , Navidad y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, u_u _salió mas dramático d lo q pensaba_...

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

**No olviden dejar reviews**


	3. Juguetes

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas navideñas por diversión. Recuerden que son patrocinadas por Las chocoaventuras de Lina esponja y Sakura estrella el _País de Agni_.

Agradezco mucho los comentarios de: _***(*(lismar)*)* (), Rashel Shiru**_ (si... mas bn parecía cuento de terror XP), _**Himeko Zukara Lovebender**_, _**lina kurosaki**_ (muchas gracias n_n u), _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (lo sé, necesitaba darle un toque más dramático n_n) y a _**BlueEyesPrincess**_.

* * *

Espiritual

_**Juguetes**_

* * *

Una las recuerdos que marcaron mi vida tuvo lugar cuando, todavía era muy pequeño, Gyatso había comentado en clase que la nieve había llegado antes de lo esperado a las montañas y los mayores nos enseñaban como llevar a cabo nuestras primeras prácticas en la nieve. Recuerdo en especial esa tarde, el cielo estaba despejado así que nos dieron permiso de pasar la tarde libre a los más pequeños, en lo que los mayores se ocupaban de los últimos arreglos en el interior del templo. No tenía mucho tiempo de que Appa hubiera llegado a mi vida, aún no había recibido las flechas como maestro aire, así que el tiempo me quedaba libre trataba de pasarlo con los otros chicos y con mi pequeño bisonte volador.

Sabía que Appa adoraba las frutas, así que los momentos que nos daban ratos libres me gustaba pasar por la cocina, donde tomaba un par de manzanas de la alacena y corría a su lado. Gyatso me había llamado a atención un par de veces, pero lo dejaba pasar, no sé si él habría sentido un vínculo tan fuerte con su bisonte volador o había algo más, porque de vez en cuando le daba rienda suelta a mis travesuras, era mi cómplice, amigo, quizá lo más cercano a un padre.

Con el paso de las horasa las nubes habían cubierto poco a poco el horizonte, así que abandoné el sitio donde dormíamos los niños para buscar a Appa, me preocupaba que aun cuando estuviera con sus hermanos sintiera frío, cuando llegué al sitio los bisontes dormían uno al lado del otro, al entrar al lugar Appa me reconoció y voló a mi encuentro.

Recuerdo que llevaba un par de manzanas y jugué con Appa, así que no me había di cuenta que en el exterior la tormenta había empezado. Cuando intenté salir la nieve cubría la puerta de la entrada y las ventanas habían sido selladas por la tarde por los mayores. No quedaba más remedio que dormir al lado de Appa y sus demás compañeros.

Era demasiado pequeño, hacía frío y me quedé dormido.

Desperté en un sitio enorme, desconocido, escuchaba las risas de muchos niños y no encontraba a Appa por ningún lado. Entonces apareció un niño de cabellos negros y ojos dorados, parecía muy entretenido jugando con un tamborcito del que pendían dos cuentas, lo hacía girar y las caras del tambor se movían como hipnóticas ondas rojas y amarillas. Iba a pedir que me lo prestara, pero en eso pasó una niña y me llevaba con ella, insistía que tenía que ver a un curioso monito que le había regalado su padre, decía que se movía sin parar de un lado a otro y que era muy gracioso. Entonces apareció un niño de ojos azules y mirada traviesa, insistía que fuéramos a ver una tortuga que había hallado en el estanque, lo seguíamos.

Cuando llegaba al estanque y me inclinaba observar esa curiosa tortuga el chico se acercaba como si quisiera tocar la cabeza del animalito y este arrojó agua mojándonos a la niña del monito y a mí. La chica empezó a perseguirlo y a lanzarle bolas de nieve, el otro chico reía y decía que no era tan hábil como él.

Los dejé que siguieran jugando, al final descubrí a una niña con vestidos marrones y anaranjados, una versión pequeña de las monjas que me habían cuidado cuando era muy pequeño, no tenía la flechas, pero no dejaba de dar cuerda a un juguete que volaba como una libélula, me pidió que le regresara la hélice y así estuvimos jugando un rato viendo como volaba de un lado a otro, mientras la chica de vestidos verdes lanzaba bolas de nieve al chico de azul.

Al final el chico del tamborcito, probablemente cansado de tanto jugar tocó mi hombro y dijo:

- Aang , es tiempo

Entonces desperté con la voz de Gyatso. Estaba cubierto de nieve y sus manos estaban heladas. Me dijo que se habían asustado al no encontrarme con los demás chicos, yo solo recuerdo que había dicho que iba a ver si Appa estaba bien. Me dijo que me levantara y lo siguiera, que hoy era un día de fiesta y que me estaban buscando.

Cuando regresé unos chicos jugaban en la nieve, otros estaba entretenidos jugando Pai Sho y otros con unos juguetes que jamás había visto en el lugar, no me extrañó era la temporada de fiestas de fin de año, a veces nos dejaban jugar un poco como no sucedía en otras épocas del año, fue entonces que me condujeron a una habitación repleta de juguetes y me dijeron que escogiera los que yo quisiera.

Recuerdo que el primero que me llamó la atención fue ese tamborcito , creo que después del sueño me había quedado con ganas de jugar con él, después un curioso monito de pies y bracitos de madera que se movía de una forma muy graciosa, entre muchos otros apreció una tortuga como la de mi sueño, me pregunté si lanzaría agua de su caparazón, pensé que sería divertido hacer el experimento así que la tomé, al final encontré el juego de la hélice, recuerdo que escuchar el sonido de la cuerda y ver cómo salía disparada por los aires me hacía reír.

Gyatso y los demás monjes me observan , después me mandaron a jugar con el resto de los chicos, recordándome que no era necesario que durmiera al lado de Appa para saber que se encontraba bien, que en el templo aire siempre estaría seguro.

Entonces pasó el tiempo, los entrenamientos se hacían cada vez más rigurosos, alguno de los monjes sugirió que debía de tomar clases avanzadas con Gyatso, la verdad es que era muy divertido, era casi un juego. Tiempo después recibí los tatuajes de flechas con als que se me reconocía como maestro aire, el resto de la historia creo que todos la conocen muy bien.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	4. La pista

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Así que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas navideñas por diversión.

Agradezco los amables comentarios de _**BlueEyesPrincess**_, _**Sakura Freya**_ y _**Rashel Shiru**_.

* * *

Friendship

_**La pista**_

* * *

Recuerdo que en aquella ocasión tenía dos opciones: la primera era sumarme a las locas_ cacerías _navideñas de último minuto al lado de mi madre y amigas o ir con mis amigos a pasear antes de que cada quien se viera envuelto en los últimos detalles de las fiestas de fin de año.

Era prácticamente una salida normal, fuimos a tomar té en el local de la Señora Wu, después acompañé a Katara a la tienda de discos, porque _Sugar Queen_ padecía de la fase _en busca del regalo perfecto_; mientras tanto Sokka y Aang fueron a la tienda de videojuegos para comprobar si la nueva versión de _Prince of Omashu _superaba la secuela_: The Sands of Wa Shi Tong_ o si quedaba en mero intento.

Sobra decir que Katara los tuvo que sacar a rastras del lugar, porque les recordó que había quedado con Zuko en el _Dragón Jazmín_. Para variar llegamos con quince minutos de retraso, _Sifuhotman_ estaba un poco irritado, pero el enojo se le pasó cuando Aang y Sokka empezaron hablar de las maravillosas gráficas y las misiones de su videojuego favorito.

Nada del otro mundo, era una salida normal, hasta que la nostalgia se apoderó de los hermanos de la Tribu Agua. No los culpo, en el reino Tierra no cae nieve ni por equivocación, es más hay hasta sitios donde no cae más que unas cuantas gotas de agua en años , así que cuando _Angryjerk_ les dijo que habían abierto una pista de hielo en el centro comercial automáticamente acordaron con que todos iríamos a patinar.

Lo sé, por la forma en que me comporto a veces olvidan que estoy ciega, pero esta vez sí se pasaron. Katara y Sokka no tenían problema alguno, nacieron y crecieron en un territorios helados, no es extraño que se deslicen como pingüinos gatos sobre la pista, Twinkle toes no se quedaba atrás, con esos pies ligeros y sus increíbles poderes de avatar puede hacer lo que quiera, hasta Zuko sabe patinar… todos lo saben excepto yo. Eso no es lo peor de todo, es probable que olviden que detesto utilizar zapatos y que en el hielo no puedo ver.

Confieso que di una patética excusa y me quedé afuera de la pista, con los patines a un lado , Momo que era el único que iba y venía de la pista hasta mi lugar, escuchando como las personas que se acercaban comentaban lo que sucedía.

Para variar _Sugar Queen_ y _Sifuhotman_ rivalizaban para ver quién era más hábil con los patines, la verdad es que escuché que no lo hacían nada mal, pero decían que no se comparaban con el pequeño de la chamarra anaranjada que se movía ligero sobre el hielo como si tuviera alas en los pies. Después se quejaban de que el chico de las coles no paraba de caerse y que le daba mucho trabajo a la chica de rosa que atendía a los que protagonizaban las mas aparatosas. De pronto sentí que alguien se deslizaba hasta mi lado y preguntaba:

- ¿no deberías de estar con nosotros?

- No sé patinar

- ¿es broma?

- No

- Vamos, yo te enseño

- ¿es broma?

- Si le enseñé a Katara, creo que puedo enseñarte a ti

- Katara puede ver - dije irritada

- todos estamos aquí para cuidarte, no te pasará nada

- además me da miedo el hielo

- es solo una pista, no un lago helado, vamos hasta Momo quiere que estés en la pista

- Pero…

- Vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

- ¿caerme?

- Todos nos caemos y nos levantamos Toph

- Está bien – dije mientras intentaba ponerme los patines

Recuerdo que lo difícil no fue ponerme los patines, sino intentar caminar y entrar a la pista. Sabía que Sokka estaba a mi lado, aún así me aferré al metal de la valla que rodeaba la pista. Solo escuchaba como pasaba la gente a mí alrededor y detectaba las lejanas ondas de mis patines sobre el hielo, Sokka insistía que me soltara, pero tenía miedo.

- Vamos Toph, deja la valla y suéltate, estoy a tu lado

Me moría de miedo, él no dejaba de darme instrucciones de cómo poner los pies, no inclinar mucho la columna…. Un montón de instrucciones que a duras penas llegaban a mi cerebro, me solté temblorosa de la valla, entonces sentí como ponían una mano en mi espalda y otra e mi brazo.

- Muy bien…. Así, vas bien…

No sentía nada, pero de pronto sentía que el miedo se había pasado y mis mejillas estaba muy rojas, pero cuando menos lo esperaba me dejó ir a penas si me di cuenta.

- Ya ves…. Tu puedes solita....

Por un momento me deslicé, tal como me lo había indicado, no parecía tan dificil, podía escuchar claramente el ruido , los gritos, los patines deslizandose sobre el hielo, pero algo falló y caí. Escuché que alguien se acercaba a toda prisa.

- ¡Sokka como dejas sola a Toph!

- ¡pero si ella puede solita!

- ¡Sokka!!!

- ¡¡¡qué!!!

- ¡olvidas que Toph esta ciega!....

- ups!, ¡Lo olvidé por completo!

- ¿Toph, estás bien? – dijo Aang

- Si… no fue más que una caída, yo me levanto

- te ayudo – dijo Aang - toma mi mano…

Acto seguido tomé su mano y caimos. Estallaron las risas, entonces Zuko llegó, me ayudó a levantarme y entre los cuatro empezaron a darme las instrucciones. El resto de la tarde pasó entre gritos, caídas, risas y numerosos moretones.

Cuando empezó a hacer más frío regresamos al Dragón Jazmín donde Iroh nos esperaba con unas agradables tazas de té caliente y galletitas de jengibre de la temporada. Diré que Sokka y Momo dieron cuenta de la mayor parte de ellas, Zuko recordó viejos tiempos y Katara me dio algunas recomendaciones para la próxima salida, Sokka suguruó hacer unas pertinentes modificaciones a mis patines, pero la verdad es que nadie le hizo mucho caso, reímos y platicamos hasta que llegó la hora de partir.

No diré que aprendí a patinar perfectamente, es cuestión de aprender distancias, escuchar y seguir indicaciones. Llegué con varios moretones a casa, cuando mi madre se enteró puso el grito en el cielo, le dije que no importa, que los golpes se irán en un par de días, bueno, la verdad es que eso no será posible. Los próximos días me hicieron prometer que regresaríamos a la pista y que los chicos no me dejarán hasta que pueda deslizarme tranquilamente en la pista. Hace mucho tiempo que no me había divertido tanto. Quizá después de un par de intentos logre patinar como el resto de los chicos.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews**_


	5. Una noche en el bosque

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Así que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas navideñas por diversión patrocinadas por los biuzarros delirios gatuos de Murakami.

Agradezco los comentarios d **_Sakura Freya_**, _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (no fue intencional, pero si, tal ves hay algo de eso, me alegro q te haya traido buenos recuerdos), **_Rashel Shiru_** (n_n), **_Miraya- san_**, _***(*(lismar)*)***_ , _**Heart-ILZ**_, _**Rubymoon-Faith **(_ok, le estoy dando otro repaso, gracias_ ) y a **Lina kurosaki**_ (n_n u del 1o, quizá deba d confesar q me fue dificil asociar mundo de los espíritus - navidad , del 2o d hecho mi unica intención era escribir un relato sobre unos amigos q pasan una tarde juntos, d Sokka, solo diré q tal vez alardea para brindar confianza, n_n, curiosa interpretación, no lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista ), **_FuyumiKP_** (imagina como ando con _Tragedia_, ¿servirán d algo las famosas galletas de animalitos?)

* * *

Fantasía

**Una noche en el bosque**

* * *

Recuerdo que esa noche mi padre no podía estar a mi lado, tenía mucho trabajo y me había dejado en casa de unos ancianos. El lugar no era el sitio de mis sueños, era una vieja choza cerca del bosque. Las fiestas de fin de año se han hecho para pasarlas con la familia y yo estaba muy enojada de que mi padre antepusiera su trabajo a mí….

Pero que se le va hacer. La situación del Reno Tierra no es fácil, pero en aquel entonces yo no lo comprendía, era pequeña, estaba enojada y estaba aburrida de ver jugar a esa pareja de ancianos cartas, haciendo las mismas trampas de siempre. La más anciana me había advertido que no saliera de la casa, que en estas fechas los habitantes del bosque eran traviesos.

Decidí salir a dar una vuelta a los alrededores. No hacía mucho frío, pero tampoco conocía mucho la zona. Caminé y caminé por un pequeño sendero, cuando quise volverme atrás no pude. No reconocía bien el lugar, pero no podía ponerme a llorar, mi padre estaba muy lejos y no tenía ánimos de pasar esos días en la cabaña. Así que traté de recoger unas ramas como lo hacía cuando salía con mi padre para armar un lecho en medio del bosque.

Me habían advertido lo engañoso y peligroso que podía ser, pero no les hice caso, era pequeña, estaba enojada. Al final no conseguí abrigarme un poco, hacía frío y me quedé debajo de unos pinos. Las estrellas cintilaban tranquilamente en el firmamento, hacía frío y los sonidos del bosque me mantenían en alerta. De pronto un pequeño resplandor blanco surgió de las profundidades del bosque. Pensé en que podría ser alguien que me buscaba o bien podrían tratarse de salteadores de caminos, así que trepé rápidamente al árbol más cercano.

Eran seres diminutos que avanzaban como si fueran en procesión, algunos llevaban atuendos rojos , anaranjados, verdes y azules y resplandecían de una forma extraña. Iban cantando y bailando, no alcanzaba a saber bien que fuera lo que decían hasta que uno de ellos voló a mi lado. Era un personaje de ropajes cafés que sopló un extraño polvo blanco e hizo que me encogiera y me uniera a esa extraña celebración.

En el bosque habían armado un festival en miniatura, como alguno de los que había pasado en alguna de esas villas del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego. La verdad es que mi padre siempre estaba tan ocupado con el trabajo que estas fechas no le importaban mucho, quizá parte de mis sueños había sido tomar parte de ese festival.

Recuerdo que esos pequeños seres me llevaban de un lado a otro, desde observar a los acróbatas que hacían mil y un acrobacias en el aire, pasando por los terribles domadores de extraños seres que parecían venidos del mundo de los espíritus, alegres comensales vestidos de azul que llevaban comida de un lado a otro, pequeños seres con vestidos rojos danzaban alrededor de las hogueras, como si sus pies estuvieran encantados, todo era demasiado irreal, pero los más insistentes eran los que iban vestidos de verde que se esforzaban por llevarme ante un ser de traje del color del verde de los pinos.

- June

- ¿me conoce?

- ¿quién no te conoce en este bosque?

- ¿de dónde o cuando me conocen?

- desde siempre

- Esta noche aparecerá

- ¿esta noche?

- Tu vida se seguirá tu camino por siempre – dijo con una voz lejana – porque así lo ha querido los espíritus…

No alcanzaba a escuchar más, tomó un poco de un polvo de color rojo y negro que brillaba, lo sopló sobre mi y

- No lo busques, Nyla te encontrará

- ¿Nyla?

- Ahora debes escapar

- ¿escapar?

- Si no escapas antes de media noche los alegres espíritus te atraparán por la eternidad

- ¡qué!

- Son alegres, siempre buscan compañía y pareces ser una buena candidata para unirte a sus festejos sin fin

Un remolino de pequeños seres, me alejaron del anciano de vestidos de pino, me invitaron a tomar parte de su fiesta, pero yo solo quería escapar, de pronto me encontraba huyendo de los alegres, parecía que no me querían dejar ir, decían con sus pequeñas voces que me uniera las fiestas, que era fin de año, que era una fiesta mayor de los espíritus, que yo debía quedarme con ellos y danzar con ellos hasta el final.

Escapé tan rápido como mis pequeñas piernas me lo permitían, pero aún así me seguía ese resplandor de luces. De pronto algo apareció ante mí, hizo una señal de que montara, que me llevaría lejos y me pondría a salvo.

Desperté con la extraña sensación de que había algo en mi cuello.

- ¡June!

- ¡papdre!

Mi padre estaba frente a mi, con una expresión que variaba entre enfado y preocupación, y a mi lado había un extraño animalito con una nariz rosada me olfateaba. Podría haber jurado que me había quedado dormida sobre el pino, pero…no, abajo solo había unas flores secas y agujas de pino.

- ¡me has dado un susto al desaparecer de la cabaña!, ¡muchas veces te he dicho que el boque es muy peligroso!

- ¿qué es esto? – dije señalando al extraño bicho peludo que estaba pendiente de mi

- es una cría de schirchou, fue el pago que recibí de mi último trabajo

- Es lindo – dije acariciándolo como si tratara de reconocerle

- Ten cuidado, su lengua contiene una toxina que te paraliza

- me gusta

- si es así, es tuyo

- ¡en serio!, gracias padre, ¡lo cuidaré mucho!

Fueron las únicas fiestas de fin de año que recuerdo con claridad. Si, sé que se escucha extraño en labios de alguien como yo, pero así es como lo recuerdo. Tal vez un extraño cuento infantil que se anidó en mi infantil cabecita. Han pasado los años, y saben, Nyla sigue ahí, acompañándome en todos y cada uno de mis días.

* * *

Me quise ir por algo d magia oriental q occidental, pero quedó más cercano como un cuento d terror q uno navideño U__U

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	6. El paquete

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas navideñas por patrocinadas por _la Comunidad del Delirio que habita en_ el _País de Agni_.

* * *

Mistery

**El paquete**

* * *

Ahí estaba yo, descansando antes de ir al punto de intercambio de rehenes. Era una tarde de invierno como muchas otras en Ba Sing Se, y yo me dirigía al punto de reunión tal como había acordado con mi gente. Los chicos se habían adelantado al sitio del encuentro con la excusa de que querían que todo estuviera en orden. Me encogí de hombros y no los seguí. Mi hora todavía no había llegado.

Pasaban las diez de la noche en mi reloj cuando abandoné mi casa, la noche cubría la ciudad con su manto azul, había llegado el momento. Tomé el paquete que unas horas antes había conseguido, era buena hora, podía llevarlo tranquilamente sin llamar la atención, no sería el único en el camino que abordara el tren con un misterioso paquete bajo el brazo.

Supe que era ella cuando la vi en la estación de trenes.

Llevab unas botas color café claro que combinaban con su bufanda y la graciosa gorra que llevaba de lado, un abrigo largo de color verde olivo resaltaba su silueta. Se volvió hacia donde estaba, yo me oculté, no debía verme hasta que todo estuviera listo.

La semana antepasada me había estado espiando sin motivo aparente. En un principio pensé que seguía a Pip, pero mis informantes me dijeron que me equivocaba, que ella sin lugar a dudas me seguía a mí. No sabía si sentirme halagado o dejar pasar . Entonces desapareció de mi radar. Nadie supo nada de ella… bueno, quizá exagero, Smellerbee dijo que la había visto entrar a un sitio donde vendían objetos punzocortantes y Duque dijo que la había visto varias veces por el centro comercial buscando cosas de colores (u_u), que había escapado cuando él se había acercado.

Algo oculta, lo sé, siempre lo he intuido.

Después de cinco estaciones dejó el andén, apostaría cualquier cosa que nos encontraríamos en el mismo sitio. Entonces empezó a caminar más rápido, yo la seguí. Llegamos a un sitio donde tuve que ser más sigiloso. Solo se escuchaban las rápidas pisadas de la chica castaña, las mías debían seguir el ritmo y mi persona en las sombras.

Entonces dejaron de escucharse los pasos. Esperé. Nada no podía ser. Avancé desconfiado y entonces escuché como su voz surgía de una del pórtico de la casa vecina. Demonios. Fallé otra vez.

- Supuse que serías tú – dijo con una mano en su paquete y otra en la cintura en forma de jarra – apuesto a que sigues con lo mismo

- No sé de que hablas

Seguimos avanzando en silencio hasta el punto de encuentro. Duque nos esperaba en la puerta y estaba muy feliz cantando canciones de la temporada. Niños, niños…. Confieso que sentí un poco de envidia por la alegría que desbordaba.

Fuimos bien recibidos. Jin desapareció para ayudar a Smellerbee en algunos detalles y Longshot, Pipsqueack y yo nos encargamos de dar los últimos toques a la decoración del lugar. Momentos más tarde compartimos una deliciosa cena que consistía en sopa de algún pobre molusco que terminó en la cocina, pierna de león alce rellena de frutas, pastel de castañas y sidra de manzanas verdes que en realidad no que habíamos conseguido hacer un par de semanas.

Al da las doce campanadas escuchamos gritos en las casas vecinas, Duque empezó a dar de vueltas alrededor de todos nosotros. Había llegado la hora de la verdad: el intercambio de regalos que tanto había temido toda la semana.

Empezó Duque, que le regaló unos guantes a Smellerbee, ella le dio una gorra de lana a Longshot, que a su vez le dio una playera de _Freedom Fighters_ a Pipsqueack, el cual le dio un oso-ornitorrinco a Duque. Abrazos, gritos, exclamaciones de júbilo. Es tan entretenido observarlos.

Fue entonces que caí en cuenta que solo faltábamos nosotros dos.

Nos miramos recelosos.

- Así que intercambio rehenes con el enemigo

- Así que ahora soy el enemigo – dijo ella llevándose una mano a sus cabellos

- No, solo un intento de Femme fatal – dije mientras me encogía de hombros y mordisqueaba una ramita con insolencia.

Se hizo silencio en el lugar.

Ella me dio la espalda, sacó el paquete que con tanto cuidado llevaba en el tren y me lo dio, yo le di lo que conseguí hace una semana. Ella lo desenvolvió a toda prisa.

- ¿té del Dragón Jazmín? – dijo sorprendida - ¿pero cómo…?

- Eres fanática de sus infusiones, no fue difícil entrar y comprar un par de latas para ti

- Esto es para ti – dijo sacando una prenda verde que puso alrededor de mi cuello

- Es linda… - dice observando el tejido

- La hice en una semana, espero que te guste

- Así que por eso lo de los objetos punzocortantes – dije mirando a Smellerbee que reía con la cara vuelta a Longhsot, Jin terminaba de ajustar la bufanda

- ¡el muérdago!, ¡el muérdago!

Entonces Jin me atrajo con los extremos de la bufanda y me besó. Algo me dice que lo tenía fríamente calculado. Escucho aplausos y exclamaciones de los chicos, si, estaban en esto, no hay duda, ella se acomoda el cabello y el blanco y negro se acaba cuando dice:

- Jet

- ¿sí?

- Promete que por el día de hoy dejrás de jugar a los detectives

Jet no respondió, solo sonrió y la observió con una expresión burlona

- ¡eres insufrible!

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	7. Tragedia

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas navideñas por patrocinadas por la _**Comunidad de los Delirios Delirantes**_ del País de Agni.

Gracias por sus comentrios a **_Lina Kurosak_**i, _**BlueEyesPrincess**_, **_Rubymoon-Faith _(n_n u)**, _**Sakura Freya**_.

Con este drabble temina mi participación n_n

* * *

**_Tragedia_**

* * *

Sé que la navidad pasada prometí que estaríamos siempre juntos, que nada cambiaría, que seríamos una familia, que estaría a tu lado siempre y que podrías confiar siempre en mi. pero no podrá ser así. Lo que sucedió después de la cena de fin de año cambiará la existencia de todos.

Nunca olvidaré las últimas fiestas que pasé a su lado. Tú probablemente no lo sabrás, pero como todos los años tu hermana pidió una corona como la de tu primo. Al parecer este año alguien la escuchó, porque la mañana del 25, mientras ustedes abrían sus regalos al lado del pino recibimos las tristes noticias de la muerte de Lu Ten. Tu tío Iroh estaba destrozado. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda suceder algo así en estas fechas?

No es que quisiera hacerlo, pero las circunstancias me obligaron. Juro que no lo hice por mí, ni por tu padre, ni por tu hermana, lo hice por ti, porque eres lo mejor que ha surgido en años de este linaje, sobre ti esta el equilibrio, porque tu hermana ya ha elegido su camino, pero tu aún no te has dado cuenta, a diferencia de Azula todavía tienes la oportunidad de elegir y el camino que te espera no es sencillo.

Ni siquiera puedo describirte lo que pasó, fue tan rápido que apenas si alcanzo a comprenderlo. Diré que gran culpa fue por la ambición desmedida de tu padre, él fue el que nos puso en un gran peligro, por su culpa pude haberte perdido por siempre.

Me voy, porque sé que todos los hechos apuntan a mi persona. Debo huir, porque no quiero ponerte en peligro, porque si lo supieran… no quiero ni imaginar tu suerte. Porque así lo planeó Ozai desde un principio.

_- Escucha muy bien Zuko debo marcharme…_

_- Mamá…_

_- Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides quien eres_

El niño apenas si alcanza a comprender, su madre besa su frente, Zuko trata de que sus ojos no se cierren, pero está muy cansado, han sido días tristes desde el anuncio de la muerte de su primo, hay algo que le impide despertarse y lo sumerge en el mundo de los sueños.

Sé que eres pequeño, que dirás que mentí, que me culparás de todo lo que pase, que no comprenderás mi partida, pero es algo que debo hacer si quiero tener la esperanza de que nos volveremos a ver en otro momento, quizá en otra vida. Piensa mientras se aleja a toda prisa por los oscuros pasillos que la llevan a una puerta lateral.

Siento no poder llevarte conmigo – susurra mientras se ajusta un abrigo oscuro, detiene al primer taxi que pasa y se aleja a toda prisa del lugar.

***

- ¿mamá? – dijo Zuko dejando su habitación - ¿mamá?

Corrió por todo palacio, pero nadie le daba señales de ella. Buscó por todas partes, pero un horrible y desesperante silencio.

- Año nuevo, vida nueva – escuchó en los pasillos

- Es una pena, era una gran persona

- fue grande....

- calla, se acerca alguien...

El corazón del príncipe palpita y corre de nuevo a la habitación de sus padres, abre el clóset, toda la ropa de su madre, corre al tocador, el espejo, los cepillos, los tarros y frascos que jamás ha comprendido para que sirven, todo parece estar ahí, todo está completo. Corre a su habitación, se precipita por el camino de los jardines. Entonces aparece su hermana, que juega con la daga que le había enviado su tío como regalo. Zuko la reconoce, se detiene, trata de quitársela, pero Azula siempre ha sido muy ágil que él, de pronto ella exclama en tono triunfal.

- no la busques Zuzu, mami no está aquí, nunca regresará

- ¡qué dices!

- Ella nunca regresará

- ¡mientes!, ¡tú siempre mientes!

- si no me crees , pregúntale a nuestro padre

En arrebato de furia le arrebató la daga, la puso en su cinto y corrió al banco donde cada mañana encontraba a su madre. La luz de sol del jardín era intensa, los patos tortuga nadaban de un lado a otro, pasó los matorrales, distinguió una silueta, pero su madre no estaba, su padre era el que ocupaba su lugar, la expresión de su rostro era neutra, como una máscara, pero había algo en su mirada, ese mismo _algo_ oscuro y peligroso que emergía desde las profundidades cada que eran llamados a las audiencias con el abuelo.

- ¿dónde está mamá?

- Tu madre no volverá

- ¿por qué?

- Tu abuelo ha muerto, el nombre de tu madre será borrado y olvidado

- ¿está muerta?

- Para nosotros dejó de existir en el momento en que tu abuelo se unió a los espíritus

No hubo más palabras. No hubo consuelo posible. Su madre había desaparecido sin rastro alguno, de un momento a otro todo fue muy rápido, un grupo de ayuda de cámaras le llevó los trajes blancos del tiempo de luto.

Su hermana no decía mucho. Ante el público actuaba como cualquier miembro de la familia apenada y al borde de las lágrimas, en privado parecía feliz, como si supiera algo que él jamás comprendería. Por más que busco a su madre y preguntó por ella nadie supo decirle nada, cuando regresó a sus habitaciones todas sus cosas habían desaparecido, tuvo la sensación de que todo había sido un sueño, porque sus memorias empezaban a ser confusas, no lo comprendía. Era como si la princesa Ursa no hubiera existido, que solo el notaba y sentía su ausencia.

Eran principios de año en la Nación del Fuego. Los funerales del Señor del Fuego Azulon fueron magníficos y breves. El mismo día que fue incinerado el antiguo señor de las Islas ascendió al trono Ozai, en vez de su hermano, que no había regresado a la capital de la Nación del Fuego después de la sorpresiva disolución del cerco de Ba Sing Se, a la muerte de su primogénito.

Nobles, políticos, los militares y los sacerdotes coincidían que todo se realizó _tal como Azulon, El Grande, lo habría querido_.

Así comenzaron los días de Ozai, Señor del Fuego.

* * *

disculpen la demora, las fiestas de fin de año me llevaron un poco lejos de ff n_n

Feliz año 2009!


End file.
